Incident at Barker Springs
Incident at Barker Springs is the seventh episode of the first season of Rawhide. It first aired on February 20, 1959. Plot Trying to push a herd through late in the season is just one of the hurdles facing Gil. A hand who insists on covering his face and a visitor who says his horse came up lame are two others. When he uncovers the truth it may be too late. - Source: IMDb.com Trivia *Even tough it aired as the seventh episode, this was the series' original pilot episode. *Scenes with Wishbone had to be reshot for this episode as Paul Brinegar had replaced Robert Carricart, who was originally cast as the crew's cook. *The original title of the episode was "The Brothers", while several working titles for the series were "The Outrider", "The Outriders" and "The Riders". Quotes *Gil Favor (opening): “On a drive from San Antone to Sedelia I don’t have to remind myself of what’s lying in wait for us up ahead. Sometimes I’m apt to forget what we’ve left behind. This isn’t a single brand herd. It’s made up of a lot of brands. A hundred small owners counting on us to get through. The early herds have first call on the weather. We get the grazed-out, parched lands, dry enough for a bolt of lightning to touch off a prairie fire. Streams too thin to plow, but too thick to drink. One thing’s sure: a trail boss who thinks he can push a drive through this late has to be out of his mind. But somebody’s got to try it and that’s me: Gil Favor, trail boss.” *Wishbone: “When there’s a killer around somebody always gets killed.” *Brazo: “You know, Slate? I used to hear folks claim that a snake would never travel more than a mile from where it was hatched. But they must’ve been wrong. You was hatched a long way from here, wasn’t you?” Cast Starring *Eric Fleming as Gil Favor *Clint Eastwood as Rowdy Yates Also starring *June Lockhart as Rainy Dawson Co-Starring *Sheb Wooley as Pete Nolan *Paul Brinegar as Wishbone *James Murdock as Mushy *Steve Raines as Jim Quince *Rocky Shahan as Joe Scarlet Supporting cast *Richard Gilden as Lance Ford *DeForrest Kelley as Slate Prell *Bill Hale as Marshal Tobin :and Paul Richards as Brazo Crew (and other credits) Closing credits *Produced and Directed by: Charles Marquis Warren *Written by: Les Crutchfield *Rawhide Theme Created and Composed by: Dimitri Tiomkin *Lyrics by: Ned Washington *Recorded by: Frankie Laine *Associate Producer: A. C. Lyles *Story Editor: Endre Bohem *Production Supervisor: J. Paul Popkin *Director of Photography: Brydon B. Baker *Art Direction: Lyle Wheeler & Lewis Creber *Editorial Supervisor: Art Seid, A.C.E. *Film Editor: Paul Weatherwax, A.C.E. *Assistant Director: Morris Harmell *Set Decorations: Walter M. Scott & Charles Q. Vassar *Production Sound Mixer: Charles Peck *Makeup: Mel Berns *Hair Stylist: Annabell, S.C.H. *Wardrobe Supervision: Dick James *Script Supervisor: Mai Dietrich *Properties: Fred R. Simpson : "Filmed By TCF Television Productions | A CBS Television Network production" Images Incident at Barker Springs.png Rawhide - Incident at Barker Springs - Image 1.png Rawhide - Incident at Barker Springs - Image 2.png Rawhide - Incident at Barker Springs - Image 3.png Rawhide - Incident at Barker Springs - Image 4.png Rawhide - Incident at Barker Springs - Image 5.png Rawhide - Incident at Barker Springs - Image 6.png Rawhide - Incident at Barker Springs - Image 7.png Category:Rawhide episodes Category:Rawhide season 1 episodes Category:Episodes